1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, methods for driving a liquid crystal display device, and electronic devices including a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices ranging from large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as mobile phones have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, in view of rising interest in the global environment and improvement of the convenience of mobile devices, development of liquid crystal display devices with lower power consumption has attracted attention. Thus, researches on display by a field sequential method (also referred to as a color sequential method, a time-division display method, or a successive additive color mixing method) have been developed.
In the field sequential method, backlights of red (hereinafter also abbreviated to R in some cases), green (hereinafter also abbreviated to G in some cases), and blue (hereinafter also abbreviated to B in some cases) are switched within a predetermined period, and light of R, G and B are supplied to a display panel. Therefore, a color filter is not necessarily provided for each pixel, and use efficiency of transmitting light from a backlight can be enhanced. Further, one pixel can express R, G, and B; therefore, the field sequential method has an advantage of improving definition easily.
Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which images are displayed by a field sequential method.